Harry Potter and the Other World
by Adin the Conqueror
Summary: Harry Potter Narnia Crossover-Voldemort attacks Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione escape through the Room of Requirement into Narnia during the Reign of the White Witch. Can they save both worlds from destruction? R&R!
1. The Other World

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Slight AU: Begins with Order of the Phoenix movie adaptation.

The Other World

Harry and Hermione forced their way through the thick brambles and underbrush, their cloaks getting ripped and torn on the thorns, Umbridge following them with some difficulty with her stubby legs, her want pointed at their backs. Harry slowly moved up close to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Improvising," she whispered. Hermione slowed to a stop, staring panic-stricken at something in front of her. Harry moved to see, and his heart began to pound rather painfully. Hermione had led them to Grawp's clearing, but the only thing there was a severed rope tied uselessly to the tree that had once held him.

"Well?" Umbridge demanded, circling them. "Where is this 'weapon'?" Harry and Hermione stared at her, silent. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me!" she whispered, her eyes popping. She stopped circling them, her gaudy and strangely short wand still pointed at them. "Do you know…I really hate children."

A twig snapped behind her, and Umbridge spun around in a panic. There was nothing there. Only the deep shadows created by the thick trees that towered hundreds of feet above them.

"Who's there?" Umbridge screeched. There was silence. Harry and Hermione looked around, beginning to get worried. Unlike Hermione, Harry knew that she had taken the path that he and Ron had walked to go to Aragog's nest. Was it an Acromantula lurking in the shadows? He and Hermione were wandless, so if Umbridge panicked, they were doomed.

Something else moved off to their left.

"I demand that you show yourself!" Umbridge ordered, whirling her wand in that direction. Suddenly a figure exploded into view on the right.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron yelled. A jet of red light blasted from his wand, straight and sure at Umbridge, and she only barely blocked it in time. Harry grabbed at Umbridge's arm, trying to get her wand, but she threw him off. Ginny, Neville, and Luna jumped over the crest of the hill, their wands drawn, Neville carrying something in his hand.

"Harry! Hermione!" He called, tossing them their wands. Harry caught his, Hermione also deftly snatching hers out of the air, and the six of them lined up in front of Umbridge, their wands pointing straight at her heart.

"I knew it!" She screamed triumphantly. "I knew it, Potter! You're leading a rebellion against the Ministry, just like I said!"

"Right," said Harry, stepping forward. "And now there's nothing you can do."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, Potter," Umbridge said in her most deadly sweet voice.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried. Umbridge deflected it with a wave of her wand, then countered with one of her own.

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Protego!_" Harry's shield came up just in time and the spell careened away, slamming loudly into a tree.

"_Petreficus Totalus!_" Screamed Ginny.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ron cried.

"_Stupefy!_" Neville hollered.

"_Tarantallegra!_" yelled Hermione. Together, casting spells again and again, they pushed Umbridge back further and further until she was pressed against a tree, keeping a sustained Shield Charm and cowering, her teeth bared.

Harry knew from personal experience that a direct hit from a strong curse would shatter a Shield Charm, and he raised his wand directly at Umbridge's chest. Suddenly her shield disappeared and she raised her wand off to the right with a look of desperation. Not knowing what she was about to do, Harry cast a spell as quickly as possible.

"_Diffindo!_" he cried. But he wasn't quick enough. Just before he had spoken, Umbridge had cried,

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A horridly fluffy silver cat erupted from her wand and streaked into the night right before Harry's spell connected with it, and the wand core was severed.

An explosion unlike anything Harry had ever heard blasted them all backwards as he wand blew up, sending a shockwave shooting in all directions and ruffling the branches of the ancient trees. Harry landed hard on his back, and heard all the others slam hard on the ground next to him. Harry struggled to his feet and viewed the scene, the others getting up around him. Umbridge lay spread-eagled on the ground, slumped against the tree, knocked completely unconscious.

Harry slowly approached her with disgust.

"Should we just leave her here?" He asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Hermione. They all looked at her in surprise. "Look, I'm not saying I like her or anything, but there are all sorts of horrible things in this forest." They reluctantly agreed, and Hermione pointed her wand at Umbridge.

"_Mobilacorpus!_" She muttered. Umbridge floated into the air and remained suspended there like some sort of grotesque puppet. They began walking as fast as they could through the underbrush and back to Hogwarts.

"You know she sent a patronus to the ministry, don't you?" Hermione said, looking at Harry. "That means the Ministry will be here in minutes."

"I know," said Harry.

"You know what else that means?" she prodded.

"Yeah," said Harry. He touched a finger to his throbbing scar. "Voldemort knows too."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"POTTER!" A voice cried across the grounds. Harry looked up in fright to find Professor McGonagall striding towards them, anger etched on her face. "What are you doing out here at this time?" She stopped as she saw Professor Umbridge floating behind them. "What's Professor Umbridge - ?"

"Professor," Harry interrupted. "Sirius- he's in the Department of Mysteries! Voldemort's got him!" McGonagall jumped horribly when he said the name.

"What on earth are you talking about? How do you know this?"

"I just had a vision…right when Fred and George left. Professor, we need to get there now!"

"Just a minute! How did you end up in the forest with Professor Umbridge?"

"We were going to use her fire to get to the Ministry," said Hermione. "But she caught us before we could leave!"

"And you ended up in the forest because…?" McGonagall prodded.

"Hermione was trying to lead her to Hagrid's brother in the forest, but he wasn't there?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," said Ron.

"By the way, Professor," said Luna in her traditional dreamlike manner, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode are unconscious in Umbridge's office."

"Are you telling me," McGonagall began, her face beginning to turn red, "That you six have attacked a Ministry official and those working for her?"

"She was going to put the Cruciatus curse on me, Professor," Harry said quietly. McGonagall's mouth closed.

"Then she got what she deserved. Thank you, Potter, for finally stepping up to her."

"Professor, what about Sirius?" Harry asked. "I saw Vol – You-know-who torturing him in the department of mysteries!"

"Just a minute, Potter," said McGonagall. She turned and pulled some small object out of her cloak, holding her wand in front of it. It looked like some sort of mirror. She tapped it with her wand and muttered something, and to Harry's shock the face of Sirius appeared in its reflection.

"What is it, Minerva?"

"Sirius!" Harry cried, running forward and snatching it out of Professor McGonagall's hand, to her protests of 'Really!'

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just had a vision…that Voldemort had you in the Department of Mysteries!" Sirius's eyes widened, but he didn't look at all shocked.

"Dumbledore warned me that something like this would happen," he murmured.

"Something like what?" Harry asked.

"Never mind. Did Umbridge happen to get a message to anyone?"

"She sent a Patronus off before we could disarm her," Hermione answered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this, Potter?" McGonagall demanded.

"There wasn't time!" said Harry defensively.

"Well, that means that the Ministry is probably at Hogwarts' gates," said Sirius. "What was Voldemort doing in this vision, Harry?"

"He was torturing you to get you to 'fetch' something for him that he couldn't touch." Sirius's brow furrowed.

"That doesn't make any sense," he said. "The only thing I can think of is that he wanted you to come to the Department of Mysteries tonight."

"_What's_ in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with right now," said McGonagall. She thanked Sirius, taking back the mirror, and its surface went blank. "I am very glad that you finally disposed of Umbridge, but I'm afraid that our fighting the Ministry is exactly what Dumbledore did _not _want. The Ministry will be sending their Aurors, and that means that we will have to defend the castle if we don't want to go to Azkaban for ten years, as the lot of us who are loyal to Dumbledore will. I'm sure you don't want that, so into the castle! Move, all of you!" Harry, his mind reeling with questions, followed her directions nonetheless and sped through the front gates. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, Harry pulled them aside.

"Hermione, those coins still work, right?"

"Yes, but what - ?" Harry pulled his out and tapped it with his wand, thinking of a sentence.

"Meet in Entrance Hall. Emergency," he decided on, and immediately the numbers that had previously stood on the coin whirled around and interlocked, forming the sentence he had spoken. Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Luna all went for their pockets, Neville fumbling his around when he pulled it out.

"Worked, Harry," he said, nursing his burnt fingers. Professor McGonagall walked through the front doors and started when she saw them.

"What are all of you still doing here? Up to your dormitories!"

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry. "I've called everyone who was in Dumbledore's Army. They're coming down here now."

"Potter, there is no way that I am going to let-"

"Professor, it's my fault that his happened," said Harry. "We're going to help you defend the castle.

"What's up, Harry?" came a familiar voice. Harry turned to find Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Angelina Johnson descending the marble staircase, followed by Parvati and Padma Patil, Colin Creevy, Zacharias Smith, Lee Jordan, and, to Harry's annoyance, Cho Chang.

"Everyone, we've finally gotten rid of Umbridge," Harry announced. Shocked muttering suddenly ensued, and Harry was bombarded with questions from everyone.

"How?"

"When?"

"What did you do?"

"What happened?"

"There's no time to talk right now," Harry interrupted them. "She managed to get a message to the Ministry, so they're probably here by now. Everyone who wants to help defend the castle, stay. If you don't, we won't hold anything against you." No one moved.

"Where should we go?" Harry asked, turning to Professor McGonagall.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They were all lined up in front of the castle doors, their wands out, staring towards the gates. Professor McGonagall was on his right, as were Professors Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, Trelawney, looking somewhat nervous, and Hagrid, the pink cloth of the umbrella that had previously concealed his wand unceremoniously ripped off, his features hard as he stared at the gate. McGonagall had summoned all of the teachers that would be able to fight.

The gates opened in the distance, and Harry's heart began to race as he began to recognize cloaked Aurors walking past the winged boars.

Fudge walked confidently through the gates, a line of twenty Aurors in front of him for protection, absolutely pink with pleasure at himself. A rebellion at Hogwarts! Brilliant! He pointed his wand at his throat and spoke.

"_Sonorous!_" he intoned. The spell complete, he called out across the grounds to the assembled line, his voice magnified a hundred times.

"SURRENDER!" He yelled. "YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF MINISTRY LAW, AND JUSTICE WILL BE BROUGHT AGAINST YOU! GIVE UP NOW, AND A YEAR WILL BE DROPPED FROM YOUR SENTENCES!" Fudge lowered his wand and laughed to himself. One year wouldn't matter much if he gave them all fifty, which was exactly what he was going to do. Minerva McGonagall would die in Azkaban, as would her conspiratorial sentiments that were poisoning Hogwarts.

A figure slowly stepped with perfect sureness, gracefully approaching the man with the lime-green bowler hat perched arrogantly on his head. His black cloak flowing behind him, he stopped to stand next to Fudge. This moment was just too perfect, he thought with a smile.

"Reports, Kingsley?" Fudge asked. He turned to look at him with a lofty expression on his face, but when he saw who stood next to him, his features fell in total shock and devastation. Beside him stood a man with a bone-white, deathlike face, and red eyes with terrifying snakelike slits for pupils. Beside Fudge stood the devil himself.

"N-n-n-!" was all he could say, his tongue completely tied. The demon smiled.

"Lord Voldemort will do," he murmured, and pointed his wand. A flash of green light erupted, and Fudge was dead before his corpse could touch the ground.

Harry's scar lit up like a hot wire was pressed up against it an emerald light flashed over and over again at the gates. Harry buckled and fell to his knees. Figure after figure fell as the light touched them. Finally it stopped, but the pain in Harry's scar didn't. Black-cloaked figures stepped over the bodies at the gate, all of them faceless except one, who was bone white and looking directly at Harry.

Everyone on the line was petrified as the figures slowly advanced.

"…Everyone get inside, that's an order," said McGonagall. Harry was filled with admiration as the D.A. members all looked to him for instructions.

"Do what she says," said Harry. Immediately they all ran inside, all except Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Get inside, the both of you."

"We're not leaving," said Hermione, her jaw shaking.

"We're not, mate," said Ron.

"I'm not letting you stay here!" said Harry. "It's my fault all of this happened! Everything that Dumbledore fought for, _left_ for, is for nothing! _I'm_ making this right! Now, you get inside!"

"The same goes to you, Potter!" said McGonagall, turning on him, her face red.

"Professor, I'm - "

"Potter, you are underage, so you have no right to stay out here!" said McGonagall. "We teachers will deal with this-"

"Deal with _VOLDEMORT?!_" Harry yelled.

"GET INSIDE!" She cried. Spells suddenly flew, and Harry realized that the Death Eaters were in attack range. Spells of red and green exploded past them, the teachers spreading out and firing their own spells back. Harry raised his wand at one of the Death Eaters twenty yards away.

"_Stupefy!_" His spell shot out and hit the Death Eater right in the chest, blasting him backwards. Harry saw Voldemort step forward and cast a spell that made Harry's hair stand on end. Suddenly all of them were blasted backward into the Entrance Hall.

There was a burst of light behind them, and Harry looked up to the doors and found Voldemort on the threshold his wand drawn, but his Death Eaters were staring horrorstruck at something behind Harry and the rest of them. Harry turned and relief such as nothing he had ever known poured through him. Dumbledore stood behind him, his wand held loosely at his side, staring at Voldemort as calmly as though he was about to have afternoon tea.

"Good evening, Tom," He said quietly. "Were you expecting something?"

"Back," said Voldemort. The Death Eaters were only too glad to oblige, scampering as far back behind him as they dared though trying to appear as though they weren't running away. Voldemort and Dumbledore stared at each other. Harry, Hermione, and Ron slowly backed away, as did the other teachers. There was silence for a moment. Suddenly Voldemort's wrist twitched and pointed at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" He screeched. Harry reacted purely out of reflex, drawing on an old memory.

"_Expelliarmus!_" He cried. It was all he could think of to do. His scarlet spell slammed into Voldemort's just at the right time, and their beams locked together.

"Break it, Harry!" Dumbledore cried over the explosion of sound that ensued as their beams crackled. Harry jerked his wand and the connection severed, knocking him backward.

"Run, all of you!" Dumbledore yelled. Harry turned and grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms, pulling them away as Dumbledore and Voldemort began blasting unheard of spells at each other. They ran down random halls, and after a few moments Harry realized that he had never been this way before.

"Where are we?" he asked. There was a horrible cackle as suddenly a flying shadow shot past them and a figure landed before them, fog flowing from her features like dust. Harry recognized the sunken face of Bellatrix Lestrange standing before them, insanity written on her features.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione yelled. Bellatrix reacted instantly, bringing up her shield, though she stumbled at the force of the spell. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and ran down the corridor. They reached one of the staircases and charged up it. Harry looked over his shoulder and found Bellatrix flying down the corridors like some deranged bat, pursuing them up the stairs. How was she doing that?

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Stupefy!_" They shot spells back at her and she swerved around them expertly, though they slowed her down. Suddenly she looked to her right and screamed, zooming away. Harry looked above them and his eyes widened in awe. A streak of light and a powerful shadow of darkness swirled in the air, entangled, shooting spells at each other. Dumbledore flew past Voldemort and landed in front of them.

"Go! Run!" He commanded, and the stairway exploded as a spell of Voldemort's shattered it to pieces. They ran down the corridor, but Harry looked back and saw the shadow of Voldemort land at the edge of the corridor.

"You cannot protect them forever, Dumbledore!" Voldemort taunted. Spells flew, pieces of the walls around them shattering and hitting them with pieces of stone. Harry looked around in panic, not willing to fire a spell past Dumbledore and risk hitting him. Suddenly he recognized a tapestry in front of him. It was a group of trolls bludgeoning a man with clubs. Harry slowly turned around, his eyes widening. This was the doorway to the Room of Requirement.

"Come here!" He called over the noise of the furious duel.

"What?" Ron yelled.

"I have an idea!" Harry closed his eyes and thought with all his might.

_Please give us somewhere we can hide. Somewhere we can be safe. Some way to escape!_

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. A door had appeared in the wall. Harry grabbed the handle.

"Let's go!" he cried. He yanked the door open.

"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled. An explosion rocked the corridor walls as the three of them disappeared inside and closed the door. Harry looked around and was completely befuddled.

They stood in a perfectly blank room with two windows on their left that opened to what appeared to be a rainy countryside. At the far end of the room stood a great wardrobe of rich wood, intricate carvings the like of which Harry had never seen before adorning its surface. There was complete silence. No sound of the duel, nothing but the trickling sound of the rain on the windows. Harry found his pounding heart calming in the peaceful atmosphere the room exuded.

"Harry," said Ron quietly. "What did you ask for?"

"I asked…for somewhere we could be safe – escape to," Harry murmured. He found himself staring at the wardrobe, an inexplicable feeling of its importance dawning within him. Harry walked forward, Hermione and Ron following him.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"A wardrobe," said Ron.

"Besides that," Hermione said, the sting of her response diminished by her avid staring at the wardrobe. Not knowing why, Harry reached forward and pulled open the ornate door.

The inside was completely filled with fur coats. Harry stepped inside and found himself walking forward.

"Harry, where're you goin' mate?"

"Come on," said Harry quietly. They followed him into the wardrobe, pushing the coats aside. Harry stopped and stared in wonder as he felt snow falling on his face. Ron and Hermione's feet faltered and they stood beside him. Before them was a forest of ancient pines, and a foot of snow covered the ground.

"Impossible!" Hermione breathed. The three of them walked forward between the trees. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around in wonder as the forest went on and on. Harry had never seen anything like this. No spell was powerful enough to contain this much space in the wardrobe! Suddenly the three of them came to a clearing, and Hermione put a hand in front of Harry and Ron, stopping them.

"Look at that," she murmured, staring at something in front of them. Harry looked, and immediately his brow furrowed in confusion. A lamppost stood in front of them, its candles lit, but the strangeness of it was revealed as one traveled their gaze downward to find that the metal twisted like roots and sunk into the ground like a tree. They stared at it for a full minute.

"Guys," said Ron. "Where are we?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He nodded, a feeling of warmth filling his chest. The three of them were here, the three additional ones that he needed for his return to succeed. Though another was desperately trying to enter, he had to deny the man's wish. Albus Dumbledore was a good man, but he was not meant for this journey. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were meant to do this alone; it was how they must grow.

He sat back on his haunches with satisfaction as he looked forward to what would unfold.

"Sir?" Orius asked. "Are you quite well?"

"I am," He said. Aslan nodded to himself. "This is only the beginning."

Let me know what you think! Please Review!


	2. Jadis

Thank you for the review! Here's chapter two!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged through the ankle-deep snow, heads down so as to not trip over any deep drifts or fallen branches. From what Harry could tell he had them heading north through the woods, though it was hard to tell because the sky was clouded. The air was freezing cold, but their cloaks kept them warm enough. Harry had considered taking a few of the coats from the wardrobe, but had stopped and stared at it curiously when he noticed that there were exactly four hangers in the far back that were unoccupied, which altogether didn't make sense. In the end Harry decided that they could keep warm with Hermione's bluebottle fire. On and on they walked, the forest beginning to seem endless as they traveled on.

Suddenly the trees ended. Harry looked up and there before them stood a rather large, mountainous hill. What was odd about it, however, was that there was a wooden door at the base, and it had been rammed in. The three of them stopped.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked. None of them had an answer. They cautiously walked forward and stepped over what remained of the door into the cave. A sight of chaos met their eyes. They could tell that, for a cavern, it had once been remarkably well furnished. It almost looked like a tearoom back in England. The only difference was that it had been ripped to shreds, pictures thrown onto the floor, their glass shattered, all drawers ripped open and their contents scattered around, not a chair left overturned, not a cushion left un-ripped. Harry spied something on the floor to his left that seemed out of place, and carefully stepped around the debris and picked it up.

"What is it?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder. Harry slowly turned it over.

"It's a message," said Harry. It was written in jagged writing that Harry had never seen before, and in a tone that gave an aura of terrible foreboding.

The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies, and fraternizing with Humans.

_Signed _Morgrem,

Captain of the Secret Police,

LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!

"What is this?" Hermione asked no one in particular. "'Faun?' There's no such thing as Fauns."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a look and kept talking.

"It sounds to me like we need to get out of here right now," said Hermione.

"Where? Back to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Right," said Hermione. Harry looked around, searching for anything unusual.

"Hang on," he said. The pillar next to him had a nail in it, and the parchment had a small tear in the top of it, as though it had once hung on the pillar and had been torn off. "Someone's been here already and read this," said Harry. The three of them went and looked outside, but there were no footprints leading to or from the cave aside from their own.

"…So, it's Narnia that we're in, is it?" Ron asked. Harry looked down at the parchment again.

"Yeah," he said. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I guess…we'd better move on," said Hermione. "I mean, there's nothing we can do here."

"Right," said Ron. "Which way should we go?"

"Somewhere where it's not cold?" said Harry.

"I think…this way would be good," said Hermione, pointing to the left at a forty-five degree angle, what Harry suspected was southeast.

"What's so special about that way?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…come on," she said, and she took off walking. Harry and Ron, with no better ideas, followed her.

Soon they were back in the trees, and they took to weaving in and out of them again, heading in the direction that Hermione had suggested. They pulled their cloaks closer around them as a chilling breeze swept between the trees. Every so often the cold would be just a little too unbearable, and they would stop and pull out Hermione's bluebottle flame and warm themselves with it.

Suddenly the ground sloped quite steeply downward, and they looked to see what was unmistakably a beaver's dam. They walked down a small path that led to it, but when they came nearer they realized that something terribly wrong had occurred there. The section that functioned as a 'house' for the beaver had been ripped apart, the wood scattered everywhere. Strangely, there were the remains of a table and chairs, but the lot of it was seared black, as though it had burned, and a bit of smoke still rose from parts of it.

They looked through the rubble. There were picture frames under bits of branches and wood, as well. What was this place that they had landed in?

"What happened here?" Ron asked. "This is the second place we've found that's been torn up."

"It's all been ripped apart, like they were looking for something. But it's strange; are these teeth marks?" She asked, holding up a branch. Harry sensed something in the distance, but heard nothing. He turned and looked off across the open snow. There was something moving incredibly fast across the white expanse, coming steadily closer.

"What's that?" Ron asked. The three of them moved and stood shoulder to shoulder, and Harry found himself slowly drawing his wand. Something wasn't right about that thing, whatever it was.

The object drew closer, and Harry soon realized it was a sleigh of some sort, drawn by reindeer. It was heading to their right, and he began to see that there were at least two people inside it. Suddenly it changed course and came straight for them. Ron and Hermione drew their wands as well. They waited for it to get closer.

The sledge came within twenty yards and turned again, making it perpendicular to them. Suddenly there was movement, making the three of them tense quickly. Their wands lowered slightly as a bearded man about the size of Professor Flitwick jumped out, brandishing a large whip. He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran at them.

"What's he going to do with that?" Ron asked with a smirk. He pointed his wand. "_Expelliarmus!_" His jet of red light hit the dwarf and the whip flew out of his hand. The man stood dumbfounded for a moment, and there was movement from the sledge. He recovered quickly and drew a knife. The man screamed again and threw it at them. Harry stepped quickly forward, snapping his wrist in front of him.

"_Protego!_" he cried. The knife slammed into Harry's Shield and was knocked to the side.

"_Accio!_" said Hermione, pointing her wand at it. It flew hilt-first to her hand, and she waved her wand again and it vanished into thin air. The bearded man stood for a moment, then raised his hands into the air comically. A body appeared from behind the sledge and stepped out onto the snow. A feeling of dread came over Harry as he looked upon her. She was the tallest woman he had ever seen, rivaling Madame Maxime in height, but she was also one of the most beautiful. Her hair was of a brilliant blond, but it was dreadlocked and pulled back in a ponytail of sorts. She wore a dress that was shoulderless and flowed down in a train, and her skin was of purest white and her eyes a striking blue. In her right hand she gracefully held a staff of sorts that had a pointed crystal on each end.

"Three more from the other world?" She murmured to herself. "What means this now for the Prophecy? Who are you?"

"You tell us," said Harry.

"I am Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands," she answered with a voice of power. "Oh, you three look so cold," she said, ignoring Harry and Hermione's wands raising at the name. "Want to come and sit with me?"

"Looks like you already have someone with you," said Harry slowly. A young boy of probably twelve years stepped out of the sledge, wearing regular Muggle clothes and looking absolutely petrified.

"Ron!" said Hermione, looking over at him, for Ron hadn't taken his eyes off of Jadis since she had stepped out of the sleigh. "Don't listen to a word she says!"

"Why not?" Ron asked, his mouth slightly agape.

"Because every one is a lie," said Hermione, looking back at the Queen with great dislike.

"How dare you speak to the Queen of Narnia-!" The dwarf began in outrage.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione yelled. The dwarf seized up and keeled over. The Queen looked completely unabashed, but the boy jumped in fright.

"Young Magicians from the other world, eh? Interesting to note. However-" Suddenly she moved her staff and pulled the boy towards her, pointing the tip of the crystal at his neck.

"Lower your wands, or the boy dies." Harry reacted instantly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" He cried. The Queen spun away from the boy and Harry's spell hit him in the chest. The boy jumped back and looked down, but the spell had done nothing since he wasn't holding anything. Jadis whirled her staff and pointed it at Harry. A thin beam blazed from it like a gunshot.

"_Protego!_" Harry cried. The beam slammed into his Shield and he was blasted off his feet, such was the power of the spell. Harry landed hard on the jagged debris of the dam, and he heard Ron and Hermione casting spells.

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Petreficus Totalus!_" Harry got to his feet and rushed forward, shooting disarming and stunning spells at the Queen, who somehow managed to deflect them all with her staff. Hermione ran to the boy and pulled him down to the ground, then pointed her wand at the sledge's runners.

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" She cried. The runners were blasted apart by her spell. Harry and Ron shot cover fire at the Queen while Hermione and the boy ran to them. As soon as Hermione was past them, they began retreating. Jadis blasted at them with more spells from her staff, and Harry realized that whenever she missed, whatever the spell touched turned to stone. They quickly ran back into the trees, one on their right becoming a black, dead statue as her staff's beam connected with it.

They retreated as far as they thought they should, then turned and crouched down. Silence ensued, then the Queen's voice echoed through the trees.

"Run, Sons of Adam and Daughter of Eve!" She cried. "You mean nothing to me,

but I shall personally destroy you when my conquest is finished! I know where Aslan is, and his feeble powers cannot possibly combat mine!" The four of them stayed quiet for what seemed a very long time, then turned and ran. The four of them sprinted away through the trees, getting as far away from that horrible woman as they could. Finally they stopped. The boy shook from the cold and from fear.

"Thank you," the boy whispered.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Edmund," he answered quietly.

"What're you doing with the Queen?" Ron asked.

"She's not Queen of anything," Edmund said. His head raised up and he said nothing else, a realization seeming to come to him.

"Who's Aslan?" asked Harry. Though Jadis had said it with scorn and hate, the name had filled him with warmth and confidence, much like phoenix song.

"He's the real king of Narnia," said Edmund.

"Where is he? How does she know?" asked Hermione. Edmund's face fell and his head lowered.

"Because I told her," he murmured. A tear fell down his cheek. Hermione put an arm around his shoulder.

"It's all right, Edmund," she said comfortingly. There was a moment of awkward silence as Edmund tried not to cry. Finally Harry broke it.

"Where should we go from here?" he asked. Edmund looked up.

"To Aslan. At the Stone Table," he said, a new fire in his voice. "My brother and sisters will be there."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

How do you like it? Review, please!


	3. Journey to the Camp

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Edmund slowly stepped out of the trees. What they saw stunned them. There was a peninsula of sorts stretching out in front of them, making a bridge, revealing everything of the land beyond. The four of them walked to the edge of it and gazed out across the wilderness. It was so far; the vast expanse of it was staggering. The land stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction. Now Harry realized what had happened. This land was not inside the wardrobe by any means- The wardrobe was merely a gateway.

Forests arced around to their right, and the land on their left was extremely flat, suggesting that it was actually a frozen lake. In the far, far distance a hill rose up, and some tower-like structure was perched at its peak.

"There," said Harry, pointing at it. Not knowing how he knew it, he spoke. "That's the Stone Table." Ron and Edmund both spoke at the same time.

"It's so far," they said, then looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Look!" Hermione cried, pointing down to the frozen lake. Harry's eyes widened as he saw three figures and two other moving objects that were extremely short which, strangely, seemed to be leading them. Then he saw what Hermione had seen. The sledge of Jadis streaked into view, pursuing them and catching up with them fast.

"We have to do something!" Edmund cried.

"What?" Harry asked. "We're too far away!"

"That's my brother and sisters with the beavers!" Edmund yelled.

"The _who_?" Ron asked.

"There's no time!" said Hermione. "Harry, send them a message!"

"What? How?" Harry yelled in confusion.

"Oh, hang it all!" said Hermione, pointing her wand. She aimed expertly and shouted,

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A gleaming silver otter erupted from the point of her wand and zoomed away towards the figures.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Peter, Susan, and Lucy followed wearily behind Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Lucy at Peter's side and holding his hand. Mr. Beaver looked back.

"Come on humans! While we're still young!" Peter shook his head in exasperation.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," he grumbled. He picked Lucy up and put her on his shoulders. "I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Suddenly Susan whirled and looked behind her.

"Peter!" She exclaimed. They all turned and something large and silver streaked at them. Peter readied himself for yet another of the Witch's attacks, but the streak stopped in front of them. Peter realized it was a silver, sparkling otter.

"The Witch," it said in a female voice that sounded extremely worried. "She's right behind you!" Peter turned and looked. With a jolt of fear he discerned the sledge in the distance.

"Oh no! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver yelled. The otter vanished into a silver mist. Peter put Lucy down and they ran, sprinting for the trees. Peter's heart pounded in fear. He knew they would never make it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"They're never going to make it!" Ron cried.

"Oh no!" Edmund yelled in terror.

"Harry, do something!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked at the sledge and the figures in the distance, completely unsure of what to do. He resolutely raised his wand, aiming it carefully at the moving sledge.

"_Stupef-_" Harry stopped in mid-incantation. He couldn't finish the spell.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked.

"…that's not the Witch," said Harry slowly.

"How do you know?"

"I…don't," said Harry. "I can't finish the spell." He thought for a moment, and then he suddenly knew what to do. "Follow me!" He yelled, and without a second thought jumped from the cliff.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. The wind rushed through Harry's hair as he fell headfirst towards the ground, his school cloak flailing behind him. The ground sped closer and closer, looking very hard as it grew. Finally, Harry pointed his wand at his own chest.

"_Aresto Momen!_" Suddenly Harry's fall slowed, and he flopped down on the snow at a gentle pace. He stood up as well as he could. "Come on, Hermione!" He cried. A second later Hermione's figure appeared off the edge of the cliff, falling down towards him, her arms spread like an eagle. She slowed her fall in the same way as Harry, though with a little more refined technique, and landed on her feet.

"Come on, Ron!" Ron leapt off the cliff as well, though he did not stop his fall fast enough and landed very hard in the snow, comically spread-eagled.

"I'm okay," said Ron with a grunt.

"Get up, get up," said Hermione. She looked up to the top of the rocky cliff, where they could still see Edmund standing. "Come on, Edmund! We'll catch you!" Edmund was still.

"Go on!" Said Ron. Edmund was still for a moment, then spread his arms wide and jumped. He fell as though he was completely relaxed, having total faith in them. As soon as he was close to the ground, Hermione pointed her wand and spoke the incantation. Edmund's fall slowed, and he landed softly on the ground.

"Good job, Edmund," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Edmund with a small smile. Harry nodded.

"Let's go!" said Harry, and they took off running, stumbling through the thick snow and onto the frozen lake.

The four of them sprinted across the ice, which was coated with a thin dusting of snow, following the trail that the sledge had made across it. They could see that it had stopped in the distance, and the figures were standing next to it. There was another, larger figure standing close to the sledge, presumably the one who had been driving it. They continued running, and Harry could hear Ron and Edmund's heavy, worn-out breaths behind him.

Soon they were within a hundred yards of the sledge, but Harry turned to the left, heading for the trees.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Can't be too careful!" said Harry. They slipped into the underbrush.

"Why are we over here?" Edmund asked. "We should be over there with my brother and sisters!"

"We can't take any chances," said Harry. "That still could be the witch."

"Then we need to get over there!" Edmund cried.

"We wouldn't be able to survive another duel with her, Edmund," said Ron. Edmund fell silent. Suddenly they heard a chorus of goodbyes off to their left. Before Harry could react, the sledge pulled up to them. Inside it sat the last person Harry expected to see, even in Narnia.

"F-Father Christmas?" He stammered in shock. Father Christmas laughed jovially.

"Indeed, that's me," he said.

"…how?" Hermione asked.

"There's no time right now, you four. Edmund, my only gift to you is a piece of advice: Aslan waits for you." Edmund nodded.

"I know," said Edmund quietly, looking ashamedly at the ground. Father Christmas nodded.

"Then hurry, Harry! The others are running to the Frozen River, and Winter is almost over!"

"Wait- what?" Harry asked. But Father Christmas was already pulling away, the bells from his sledge drowning out Harry's question.

"What does he mean?" Ron asked.

"Don't you listen?" Hermione asked, looking incredulously at the two of them. "He said _Frozen _river, and Winter is almost over! That must be where Edmund's family is going!"

"But we don't even know where that is!" Edmund said in despair.

"Yes we do!" said Harry. "They were walking right at this forest before we warned them! That must mean they're this way!" Harry dashed into the forest, the others following.

They jumped around trees and over underbrush, their robes getting tangled on sharp twigs. Ron helped Edmund along, Edmund not as coordinated as them at running through forests.

Suddenly the trees ended, and Harry found his arms windmilling as the ground abruptly did so, too.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and grabbed his cloak, pulling him back.

"Thanks, said Harry." There was a waterfall that fell before them, going down a hundred feet, and the frozen river in which it connected ran horizontally to them. The ice, however, did not look solid, and was it Harry's imagination, or was the air suddenly warmer. The thing that drew their attention was the group of figures near the base of the waterfall.

Three people stood clumped together, two of them around Harry, Ron, and Hermione's age, one of them clumsily held a sword that was pointed forward, and a beaver stood at their feet. A pack of five wolves, stood blocking their path, one of them holding another beaver pinned to the ground, and another in the front slowly approaching very close to the figures. Were Harry's eyes playing tricks on him too, or was the wolf speaking to them? Then his suspicion was confirmed when the voice of the wolf echoed up to them.

"…come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your brother and go."

"Is that wolf talking?" said Hermione, thunderstruck. The girl almost Hermione's age with long dark hair turned to the boy holding the sword.

"Peter, just because some man gives you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" came another voice. The beaver that was pinned struggled, and the wolf bit it on the neck, holding it down. "Narnia needs you!"

"Drop it!" the girl cried. Harry raised his wand.

"Peter! Susan! Lucy!" Edmund cried in desperation. The figures jerked.

"_Stupefy!_"

"Harry, No!" Hermione yelled, hitting Harry's arm aside. His spell blasted from his wand and crashed into the crown of the waterfall. Ice erupted into the air and the frozen waterfall immediately began to collapse.

"Look what you did!" Ron screamed.

"No!" Edmund yelled. The ice slammed into the bottom of the waterfall and a tidal wave enveloped the figures. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Edmund ran as quickly as they could down the hill towards the water.

"Why did you do that?!" Harry yelled.

"You never would have hit the wolf!" Hermione yelled. "Besides, they're Muggles!"

"So is Edmund!" said Ron. They stood at the bank of the river, staring hopelessly into the incredibly clear blue waves. Suddenly a sword breached the water. A piece of ice carrying three figures appeared above the waves.

"There they are!" Ron cried. They ran down the river, chasing the ice. It was careening through newly formed rapids, heading towards the center of the river.

"Hermione, do something!" Harry cried. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"_Pulsum!_" Hermione cried, pointing it at the chunk of ice. The ice immediately began moving towards the opposite bank. The jerk of the magic taking effect suddenly threw the smallest girl out of Peter's grasp.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried in panic. Ron pointed his wand.

"_Mobilacorpus!_" He cried. The girl rose up into view, a very confused look on her face. Ron concentrated, and she floated to the opposing shore, about twenty yards down. Peter and the girl stepped onto solid ground, then it appeared that they realized what had happened.

"What have you done?" The girl cried in panic. The two of them looked across the water.

"Lucy!" the girl yelled. "Lucy!" Then the girl came into view. Relief soared onto their features. They hugged each other, and then turned and began following the beavers away, following the same course as before. Edmund fell to his knees, breathing a sigh.

"Okay, now what?" Ron asked.

"We follow them," said Hermione.

"How?" asked Harry. "Walk down the river until we find a crossing?"

"Don't you two _ever_ pay attention in Charms?" She asked exasperatedly. She whipped her wand again, and a path of ice appeared across the water. "Let's go, before it unfreezes." The four of them sprinted across the water, safely reaching the other side.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The four of them walked to the east, a wonderful thing happening around them. The snow quickly melted away, replaced by wonderful green grass. Trees suddenly were in bloom, and flowers covered the ground, visibly blossoming as they walked.

A camp appeared in the distance, red and gold tents forming a ring. Edmund was staring resolutely at the camp, his eyes set. They entered the camp, the vivid green of the grass contrasting with the brilliant red of the tents, but noticed very quickly that there was something happening. No one was in sight in the outer ring of tents, or even the inner one after that. After walking further in, they came upon a crowd of all manner of creatures imaginable, from minotaurs to fauns, all of them kneeling with their heads bowed. Three humans were kneeling down at the front of the group, and all of them were looking at a single tent that was placed off to the right.

Harry felt his breath catch in his chest as the flap stirred, then opened. A golden brown paw stepped out, followed by a glorious, flowing body. A lion stepped out onto the grass, its brown mane fluttering in the light breeze.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves walking forward, weaving through the crowd, coming to stand, eyes fixed on the lion, next to Peter and the other three.

"Greetings to you, Peter, Harry, and Ronald, Sons of Adam, and also to you, Hermione, Susan, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione in surprise, then looked back at the lion.

"Aslan, we need your help," said Peter in a desperate voice. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Angry and confused muttering ensued among the assembly.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He… betrayed them, your majesty. A Centaur with black fur and matching flowing hair looked down, his fist clenched.

"Then he has betrayed us all."

"Peace, Orius," said Aslan. "I'm sure there's an explaination." He looked at Peter.

"It's my fault, really," said Peter quietly. "I was too hard on him." Susan looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all were." Aslan slowly nodded.

"Then let him come forward." Harry looked back at Edmund, who was standing stock still in the back of the assembly. Slowly everyone followed Aslan's gaze and saw him.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, beginning to start towards him, but Susan held her back. There was a moment of total silence as everyone stared at Edmund. Edmund looked down at the grass, his eyes stony.

"…my son," came a voice. Harry looked up at Aslan. The lion was looking at Edmund, with a love and warmth in his eyes that he had never seen on anyone's face before. But within it held a pain a grieving uncertainty that perhaps Edmund would shake his head and turn away.

Edmund's gaze rose and met the Lion's. Harry watched as the boy slowly began stepping through the assembled and came to stand in between Harry's group and Peter's. There was a moment of silence, and then Edmund kneeled and prostrated himself before the lion, his forehead touching the grass.

"Rise, and come with me," said Aslan. Edmund stood, and Aslan turned, beginning to walk away. He turned back after a moment, however. "Harry, you must come with me as well." Harry was completely undone that the lion had just spoken directly to him that he didn't move for a moment, then, raced to Aslan's side.

"What do you need me for, Aslan?" Harry asked, his heart racing slightly.

"The both of you have a darkness inside you, Harry and Edmund," said Aslan.

"Though yours, Harry, was not something of your doing."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The forest was calm, and a beautiful green. Sunlight filtered through the trees, casting peaceful shadows of leaves on the forest floor.

Suddenly a fierce, cold wind blasted through the forest, freezing every golden leaf in a coat of ice. Snow immediately began to fall. A shadow with a bone-white foot stepped onto the fresh snow, cloaked in the night. His dark servants stepped through the wooden doorway, standing next to their master in the Other World.

Lord Voldemort stood in Lantern Waste, his Death Eaters at his side, their wands drawn, the coldness of the air chilling all but the Dark Lord, who stood immobile. He was here, and the Other Would was his.


	4. The Darkness Within

Warning: Major DH spoilers!

Harry and Edmund walked on either side of Aslan, heading away from the camp, the grass light and springy under their feet. Harry found himself traveling alongside the great lion in a sort of daze. He could only feel a sense of awe as he followed him. Edmund, on the other hand, looked down the entire time, painful guilt etched on his features. Aslan stopped as they reached the grassy edge of a large cliff. A magnificent castle stood at the end of a peninsula in the distance, a large cove separating them.

Suddenly, as though commanded, Harry stopped, Edmund doing the same to his right. Aslan stepped forward, and turned to face them, his brown mane blowing in the wind off the ocean.

"What did you mean…before?" Harry asked. Aslan glanced at him for a moment, then turned to Edmund.

"Come with me," he said. Aslan turned and began to walk, and Edmund followed, a look of trepidation on his face. Aslan led him a distance away and sat back on his haunches. Edmund slowly walked up to stand before him, Aslan's head almost a foot higher than Edmund's.

Harry waited in silence. Aslan spoke to Edmund in a soft voice that Harry couldn't hear, and Edmund would occasionally nod or say something back. All the while there was an intense, fiery look to the lion's eyes. Suddenly Edmund's seemingly perpetual downturned head lifted, and he looked Aslan in the eyes. He slowly nodded. Aslan nodded as well, and then the two of them walked back to Harry.

"Wait for me here, Harry," said Aslan. "I must speak with Edmund's brother and sisters." Harry nodded and watched them as they slowly walked back to the red tents. Harry looked out at the ocean, and closed his eyes as a gentle wind rushed through his hair. In what seemed like no time at all, he felt, rather than heard or saw, Aslan approach behind him. Harry turned.

"So, what did you mean about me?" he asked. Aslan looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"You were not meant to know this until a year from now, but circumstances have changed," said the lion. "There is a piece of Tom Riddle inside of you." Harry blinked, unsure that he was hearing correctly.

"What?"

"The reason Riddle is transformed so, the reason he is more monster than man, is because it is true. Riddle's greatest fear, and thus also his greatest downfall, is death. Through evil magic, he effectively made himself immortal."

"How?" Harry asked quietly, his heart beginning to fill with dread.

"He committed six murders, each time splitting his soul from his body and placing it inside an object of personal significance," said Aslan. "His goal was to split his soul seven times, and he was going to end with you." Harry swallowed.

"But…he disappeared that night…after he tried to kill me." Harry touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Aslan nodded.

"And in that accident, Riddle's soul still split…and disappeared into you. This, my son, is how you have been able to see into Riddle's mind, to feel what he feels." Harry's eyes widened. Suddenly everything, his entire life, made sense. Everything was falling into place like the long-awaited finishing of a puzzle.

"So…what do you want with me?" Harry asked. Aslan stared at him solemnly.

"While seeing into your nemesis's mind might have helped you in the past, if you had not taken the step into Narnia, it would have led to your godfather's death.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, he is safe now," said Aslan comfortingly. "What we must now concern ourselves with is what lies hidden inside you. You cannot be a Knight of Narnia with that evil inside you." Harry was silent for a moment, his mind still reeling.

"All right," he finally said. "What do I need to do?"

"Sit down, and close your eyes," said Aslan. Harry slowly did so, then let his eyes fall shut. He heard Aslan walk closer to him, then realized that the lion was nose to nose with him. He heard Aslan breathe in deeply, then gently exhaled.

"Harry smelled the lion's breath, and was surprised to find it sweet. It was the sweetest thing he had ever smelled in his life. Then, as though a curtain was falling away, he felt everything fall from him, almost how being put under the Imperius curse felt. But there was something different.

He saw himself sitting in a white void, an aura about him. But deep in the ore of it where his heart should be was a dark cloud, a poisonous black snake. Suddenly Aslan burst into view, shining brighter than the sun. Harry turned away and shielded his eyes, such was the brilliance of the lion's majesty. Aslan slowly approached Harry's sitting figure.

"_TOM RIDDLE!_" Aslan's voice rang with power, his eyes suddenly flashing with red fire. "_YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS BODY! IN THE NAME OF THE DEEP MAGIC, I COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT OF IT!_" There was a blood curdling scream, and then Harry realized it was his own voice. Suddenly he was thrown back to himself. His scar was on fire, and a black shadow clouded his vision. Something was ripped from him, and Harry slumped forward, weak. The shadow swirled in the air before them, forming into a dark figure.

_Who are you that you can banish me?_ Voldemort asked.

"One whose allegiance lies with the power of the light," said Aslan, staring calmly into the shadow's face.

_Light!_ The shadow laughed. _Light has no power against mine!_ The shadow looked to Harry. _So weak,_ it said, beginning to advance on him. _So vulnerable._ Aslan let out an earsplitting roar as Voldemort came within a foot of Harry. Aslan moved over to it and looked it in the eye. Harry swore he spotted the same heavenly fire in the lion's eyes.

Aslan said nothing more. Harry slowly found himself rising, and he looked at the deathly form of Voldemort directly in the face.

"Go," said Harry, suddenly finding his voice and miraculously knowing exactly what he should say. "Go to Hell, where you belong." Suddenly Voldemort went rigid and let out another piercing scream. The shadows around it whirled like a black tornado as the scream continued, inhumanly long. Voldemort convulsed, and suddenly the shadows exploded shooting in all directions. Harry fell backwards as he was struck by a wall of wind. But then the gentle breeze of the ocean returned, and the remains of the shadow were blown away like chaff on the wind. Harry's breathing was heavy, his heart pounding.

"Thank you," Harry breathed.

"Kneel," said Aslan quietly. There was a new warmth in his eyes, and the lion smiled at him. Harry kneeled, and Aslan placed a paw on Harry's left shoulder, then his right, and then his left again. He realized what had happened after a moment- he was being Knighted, like Aslan said!

"Rise, Sir Harry the Purger," said the lion, letting his paw drop, "Knight of Narnia."


	5. Revelations and the Light

Here's the next chapter! Review, please!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hello."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood next to a small table that only reached up to their ankles, around which the other children they had run into, including Edmund, were sitting. The oldest one was wearing a magnificent sword that rivaled Gryffindor's in Dumbledore's office.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," said the eldest boy. Peter, Aslan had called him. Harry sat down, Hermione on his right and Ron on his left.

"I'm Harry. This is Ron, and Hermione," said Harry, indicating them.

"I'm Peter, and this is Susan, Lucy, and I think you probably already know Edmund. I hope you don't mind us asking," said Peter, "but…"

"Who are you?" Susan finished the question.

"You're not exactly wearing normal clothes," said Lucy.

"Right," said Harry.

"We're from England," Hermione admitted.

"What? We're from England, too!" cried Lucy.

"What part?" Ron asked.

"Finchley," said Susan.

"Where are you from?" Peter asked.

"Little Whinging," said Harry, unsure whether it would be a good idea to tell them about Hogwarts.

"Ottery Saint Catchpole," said Ron, looking at Harry.

"Kent," said Hermione evenly. There was a pause.

"You still haven't answered the question," said Susan with a small smile.

"They're Wizards," Edmund blurted. Hermione sighed.

"Wizards?" Peter asked, looking between the three of them. "What do you mean?"

"They can do magic. I saw them," said Edmund in a rather excited voice. "Show them, Harry."

"Harry, we can't," Hermione whispered. "They're Muggles! We can't tell them anything about the Wizarding world!"

"They're definitely not going to tell anyone about Narnia, though," said Harry. "We can tell them to add this to the list. Besides, we're going to have to use magic around everyone here, anyway." Hermione bit her lip.

"All right," she finally agreed. Harry looked back at Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, and pulled out his wand.

"This is just something simple," he said, and pointed his wand at one of the pieces of toast, muttering choice words. At once, the piece of toast turned into a needle. Susan yelped and fell backwards onto Peter.

"You can do _that_?" She yelled in shock.

"We can do much more," said Ron. "Aslan brought us here for a reason, and it's probably that. We go to a secret school of magic way up north, back in England. A dark wizard attacked the school and we…went into a secret room in the castle. There was a wardrobe in there, and we walked through it and found ourselves here."

"Ooh!" Lucy had squealed at Ron's mention of a wardrobe. "We went through a wardrobe, too! Was it beautifully carved all over?"

"Yes," said Harry, remembering it and the strange sensation of peace that had come over him as he had looked on it. "How did you get into Narnia?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were sent away to the country," said Peter, "to stay at a Professor's house because of the bombings in London."

"Bombings?" Hermione asked, "what bombings?" Susan stared at Hermione incredulously.

"Er…the bombings that are on the wireless every night. The Germans have been doing it for a while now."

"Wait a minute," said Hermione. "'Wireless'? Don't you mean radio?"

"And what do you mean about the Germans? That certainly would have been in _The Daily Prophet_."

"…_Daily Prophet?_" Peter asked.

"Wizard newspaper," Ron explained.

"How long ago did the Germans bomb London?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well, I think time might flow differently in Narnia, but on the day we got here it was October eighteenth, and they had bombed three days before."

"…Are the German's also called Nazis?" Hermione murmured.

"Yes, everyone knows that," said Edmund.

"Oh my-" said Harry, realizing what Hermione had figured out.

"What year is it?" Hermione asked.

"1940. Why?" said Peter. Ron's eyes widened visibly.

"Er…we came from 1995," he said. There was a stunned silence.

"That's impossible!" said Susan.

"You said time flows differently here," said Harry. "Is it so impossible that it could've changed it to allow all of us to be here at the same time?"

"You're not _really _from 1995, are you?" Lucy asked.

"We're Wizards, aren't we?" Ron asked. There was another moment of silence, and then Edmund picked up a piece of toast and ate it in two bites.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," said Lucy in a somewhat shaky voice.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry and Peter stood on the edge of the cliff, gazing at the castle that stood on the opposite peninsula, the ocean wind ruffling their hair.

"That is Cair Paravel," came a gentle voice from behind them. Neither of them turned around; they knew it was Aslan. The great lion joined them, standing between them. "the Castle of the Four Thrones. At one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." Peter looked down. "You doubt the prophecy?" asked Aslan.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Long ago, a prophecy was made that when two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve sit on Cair Paravel enthroned, the evil time will be over," said Aslan.

"So, er, what does that mean for me, Ron, and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"There is yet another prophecy," Aslan explained. "It speaks of the Seven, three Mages and four Warriors, who shall fight alongside one another in the final battle, King Peter leading them."

"I don't doubt the prophecy, Aslan…it's just it," said Peter, still looking down. He turned to Aslan.

"I'm not who you think I am," he said.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley," said Aslan at once. Peter's eyes widened, and Aslan laughed.

"My children, there is a deep magic in this world that governs all of our destinies. Yours, and mine. I know you worry about the future, Peter, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." Aslan looked up at the castle, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Suddenly a horn blew in the distance, and Peter jumped a foot in the air.

"Susan!" He yelled, and turned and sprinted toward the sound. Compelled by some strange force and desire, Harry found himself sprinting after him. The horn blew urgently again. Peter and Harry sprinted side by side and rushed through the camp, flying past the red tents and drawing confused glances.

They reached the opposite side of the camp and found Susan and Lucy up a tree, screaming in terror with three wolves on the ground and snapping at their heels.

"_Get back!_" Peter yelled, drawing his sword with a _shing_. He pointed it clumsily at one of the wolves. Harry could tell that he hadn't trained with it at all.

"Oh come on, we've been through this before," said the wolf in a darkly exasperated voice. "We both know you haven't got it in you!" The wolves began to circle Peter, growling. Suddenly one of the wolves was pinned to the ground by one of Aslan's great paws with a squeal, and all of the camp ran up behind him, their swords drawn.

"Stay your weapons!" Aslan called. "This is their battle." There was movement in the trees, and Harry slowly turned to face the last person he expected to see.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had tortured Neville's parents into madness, one of Voldemort's highest ranking officers, stepped out onto the fine grass, a wicked grin of insanity on her face. Harry recognized her face from the pictures in the _Daily Prophet_. What on earth was a Death Eater doing in Narnia?

"Potter," she smiled. "The Dark Lord has business with _you_."

"It was a mistake to come here," said Harry.

"_Accio Harry Potter!_" She cried. Harry's eyes widened as he was yanked across the grass and thrown violently into Bellatrix's arms. Aslan roared. The wolf had halted its circling and looked dangerously close to pouncing.

"You may think you're a King," it snarled at Peter, "but you are going to die… like a _dog!_" The wolf jumped at Peter's chest and knocked him flat. The girls screamed in terror, crying his name. Harry sensed that Bellatrix was distracted for a single moment, and Harry used it.

"_Relashio!_" he cried, jabbing at her face. She fell back with a scream. Harry dashed away from her.

"He knows how to play, baby Potter!" she giggled. "I don't think the Dark Lord will mind this- _Avada Kedavra!_" Green light erupted from her wand. For some inexplicable reason, Harry didn't move. He heard Hermione's scream from behind him, and suddenly the spell struck.

But it never touched him. The vile green magic lanced around him, as though he was a stone placed in the center of a stream. He stood resolute and still, a strange calmness coming over him, and suddenly the spell stopped. Bellatrix slowly lowered her wand and stared at Harry in fear.

"H-How…?" she whispered. Harry suddenly felt his wand move of its own accord, and strange words sprang unbidden from his lips.

"_Raus Galad!_" Harry's wand arm slashed the air, and the end erupted into a wave of glorious light. The brightness of it blinded everyone present. The power of the spell sent Harry's hair standing on end, and Bellatrix's blood-curdling scream filled the air. The wave of light blazed into the trees, not harming any of its life, but all that remained was a torn and smoking black cloth, her curved wand lying on top of it.

There was silence. Lucy and Susan pulled the wolf off of peter, only to find him sitting up and breathing heavily. Aslan let the struggling wolf up and it dashed into the trees.

"Return to the camp," he called. The others, aside from Ron, Hermione, Susan, Lucy, Peter, and Harry, did so. Aslan had Peter clean his sword of blood and kneel before him. Peter's eyes widened as he was also Knighted.


	6. Traitors and Murderers

"What happened

"What happened?" Harry asked, almost talking to himself. Hermione leaned forward, her hands gripping her head in frustration.

"I have no idea," she said finally. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all sat together in a large tent to keep out of the hot sun. Peter was still in a little shock at what had just happened, but Harry knew it was nothing to what he was feeling.

"My wand moved by itself," Harry said slowly. Hermione made an angry noise.

"Harry you said that already, and I've already told you that's impossible."

"And is it also impossible that I simply made up an incantation that completely wiped out Voldemort's highest ranking Death Eater?" Ron jumped at the name and Hermione hit him.

"…there could be lots of explainations!" Hermione said, but she looked as though she knew of none. There was a moment of silence. Finally Harry stood.

"Well, I'm going to find out," he said. "If anyone knows, it's Aslan."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Aslan in his quiet, gentle voice.

"Can you tell me?" Aslan chuckled.

"Patience, Harry," he said with an amiable smile. "What is it that you do not understand?" Harry didn't know where to start. After a few seconds he let loose the first question that came to his mind-

"Why didn't the killing curse work on me? It's supposed to be unblockable."

"But your mother's sacrifice disproved that, didn't she?" Harry scratched his head.

"I know what when she died she gave me protection…but Voldemort took that away, last year."

"He took it away for himself," said Aslan, "But he didn't bestow that protection on any of his servants, did he?" Harry shook his head. "Though perhaps your protection would not have been as strong in the world of men, that is not so in Narnia. Here it is tenfold stronger."

"What about the spell I used?" Harry continued. "I didn't know it."

"It was an incantation of the Deep Magic, the most powerful form of magic in this world and yours. Your wand, possessing the same core as Riddle's, acted on its own to strike against the evil which you by nature detest." Harry's eyes were wide after Aslan's explaination, and his heart pounded roughly in his chest.

"Aslan, earlier you said that a prophecy was made that either I would destroy Voldemort, or he would destroy me," said Harry.

"Yes," said Aslan. Harry looked directly into the great lion's eyes.

"Can you teach me how to use the power of the Deep Magic?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Susan aimed her bow carefully, pointing it at one of the targets. Breathing out, she let loose the arrow. The shaft flew with a whistle and plunged into the target pad about a foot from the center. Lucy gasped next to her at its accuracy. Suddenly Lucy got a wry grin on her face and reached for her belt. Drawing out her knife, she threw it at the target.Guided by the magic in the blade, it hit dead center.

With mock battle cries, Peter and Edmund charged past them on horseback, Peter holding Rhindon drawn in his hand and Edmund wielding the new blade Aslan had given him. Ron and Hermione watched them from the sidelines, though Hermione rather nervously.

"Sword point up, Edmund! Like Orius showed us!"

"En Garde!" Edmund challenged."

"Now, Block!" They clanged their swords together.

"Peter!" Came a voice from the ground. Edmund's horse panicked at the noise and reared up with a neigh.

"Woa, horsie!" cried Edmund, easily managing to stay on. The horse snorted.

"My name is Phillip," it said.

"Oh. Sorry," said Edmund. The voice turned out to be Mr. Beaver.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!" said Mr. Beaver almost in terror. "She's on her way now!"

"What's happening?" said Hermione, she and Ron running up to them. Edmund's face had turned the color of marble.

"The Witch," said Peter grimly. "She's here."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all stood in a line along with all the rest of Aslan's army, forming two walls of animals, minotaurs, fauns, nyads, dryads, and others, an empty space in the center for the Witch and her servants. Hateful cries began sounding in the distance and soon the Witch's promenade was in sight. The witch herself sat atop a throne carried on the shoulders of four brutish Cyclopes, but at the sight of who walked next to her Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went for their wands, and peter laid a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Striding alongside the moving throne, smooth and sinister as a serpent with pale white skin, was Voldemort himself. Harry's mind was reeling- how did Voldemort get into Narnia?

Aslan stood opposite the promenade, and Harry thought he heard a vicious and disgusted growl escape the lion's lips. The Witch stood and silkily swept off the throne and stepped onto the grass. Edmund looked as though he were going to be sick as the Witch glanced over at him. A moment later, she looked forward.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she announced.

"His offense was not against you," said Aslan.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the Witch burst out.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to _me_, Witch," Aslan snarled dangerously. "I was there when it was _written_." The Witch paused for a moment.

"Then, you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me."

"And every murderer belongs to me," Voldemort said in his unctuous and deadly voice, stepping forward. He set his red, snakelike eyes on Harry and Peter. "Harry Potter ended the life of my most trusted advisor, who was only at your camp for negotiation."

"What?" Harry whispered. "Is that what happened?"

"No!" Susan stammered. "We – we saw the wolves coming for us and- I blew my horn for help."

"we acted only in self-defense and in the name of peace, and we were met with violence," said Voldemort.

"Try and take them, then," said Peter, whipping out his sword. Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands, Hermione's wand arm shaking.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny us our right?" The Witch asked coolly. "Little king." She looked forward. "Aslan knows that unless blood is given to me as is my right, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water. Those boys-" she pointed at Harry, Edmund, and Peter, "will die on the Stone table," all of the Narnians began whispering amongst themselves. "as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," said Aslan, and the Narnians fell silent. "I will talk with you alone," he said quietly to Voldemort and the Witch. Aslan led them into his tent, and the two devils followed him inside.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They waited for what seemed like ages, only tense quiet pervading the area. Edmund stared guiltily at the ground, uprooting grass with tense fingers irritably. Harry simply sat, his mind spinning. Did what Voldemort say have any merit? Would he really have to die on the Stone Table? Harry looked to Peter and their eyes met, both knowing that they were each thinking along the same lines. Finally there was movement from the tent. The Witch and Voldemort stepped out. Both eyed the group for a few moments, then their gazes passed over them. Aslan slowly stepped out and paused in front of the crowd. The Witch stepped up on her throne.

"They have renounced their claim on the Sons of Adam's blood," Aslan announced. Happy cheers erupted from the Narnians.

"But how do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch demanded. Aslan opened his maw and deafeningly roared with hatred. The Witched jumped and sat down on her throne, laughter at her reaction springing up from the crowd. The Witch's promenade turned and exited the camp. Harry hugged everyone, saving his warmest for Edmund, who looked happier than he had ever seen him, and smiled up at Aslan, only to find the Lion's face downcast, his head bowed. Harry's own smile slid away to be replaced by a frown.


	7. Sacrifice of the Hero

Sorry it's been so long since I updated

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm in college and I had finals for the past two weeks. When summer officially starts, I'll update much more frequently. Thanks for the many reviews!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The night was cool and dark, and Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, and brushed her hair out of her eyes in annoyance. Their was a heaviness in the air that she couldn't quite explain, one that pressed down on her chest and made her stomach tense. Hermione lay in a tent along with Susan and Lucy, and from what she could hear they weren't sleeping either.

Suddenly there were quiet footsteps outside their tent. Hermione looked up, and by the light of the moon the form of Aslan was cast on the canvas, slowly making his way out of the camp.

"Susan," Lucy whispered, rising from her cot. Susan got up as well, Hermione following suit.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked. Susan grabbed her cloak and flung it over her shoulders.

"Let's find out," she said. Lifting up the tent flap, Susan led the three of them out into the night.

Aslan's form was disappearing into the darkness of the unlit woods to their right, and they stealthily followed, the flickering light from the torches fading away behind them. They eventually caught up with Aslan enough to see him in the blackness, but not too close that they thought he could hear them. Apparently even they weren't quiet enough for him. He stopped his walking and was still.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" he questioned softly. Lucy, Susan, and Hermione came out of their hiding places.

"We couldn't sleep," Susan apologized.

"Please, Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, please," said Hermione.

"I would be grateful for a little company for a while," said Aslan. They came up on either side of him. "Thank you." Hermione felt worry grow insider her. There was something in Aslan's eyes, something dark and deep, that she couldn't comprehend. She had never seen anything so beautiful and yet so sad. They began walking again, heading in the same direction as before.

They passed by tree after tree, over hills and around mighty rocks, and with each step Aslan's gait grew more labored, as though every great paw in front of the other caused him greater pain. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and placed a hand in the Aslan's mane, trying to comfort him with her touch. His walk slowed for a moment and he brushed her with his cheek, his eyes closed.

Finally Aslan stopped.

"This is where I leave you," he said. He took a few steps ahead of them, then looked back.

"Do not let yourselves be seen, and do not interfere; for this must be done. Thank you Susan, thank you Hermione, thank you Lucy, and farewell." He turned away and began walking again, once more disappearing into the consuming darkness of night.

Immediately the three girls rushed after him, taking a route further to the right so he wouldn't see them and stop them. There was a glow of torches that grew in between the trees, and suddenly the forest ended- and what they saw chilled their hearts.

It was the stone table that the White Witch had spoken of, the table that she said Peter, Harry, and Edmund would die. Dark, unnamable creatures of horrible natures and the evil-cloaked figures of Voldemort's Death Eaters swarmed around it like terrible insects, squawking and squabbling and all looking in one direction. And atop the table itself stood the White Witch and Voldemort, the Witch bearing a long, jagged knife and Voldemort a thick, short one, the same that had unearthed the blood from Harry's veins.

Aslan came into view out of the protective boughs of the forest, slowly making his way to the table, looking painfully up into the Witch's eyes. The Witch brought her knife in front of her.

"Behold," she taunted, her voice quiet and yet carrying all around. "The Great Lion." All of the dreaded creatures laughed and jeered as Aslan began to climb the stairs to the table, the creatures fearfully creating a path for him, though they still cackled and pointed from the sides. A black minotaur stepped forward and bumped Aslan with his axe. Aslan snarled. The minotaur looked to the Witch, who nodded. The minotaur suddenly moved and knocked Aslan off his feet. All of them laughed again.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked.

"Bind him!" Voldemort cried.

"But wait!" the Witch said with a wicked smile. "First, let him be shaved!" Hermione watched in horror as all of the creatures drew their knives and began roughly slicing off Aslan's mane. Then they tied his paws together an muzzled him with cruel rope and dragged him harshly onto the table, where the Witch and Voldemort waited for him. The monsters cheered and laughed and cackled until it was an earsplitting roar, and suddenly the Witch cut her hand through the air. Complete silence instantly prevailed at her command.

There was a quiet tap. Then another. One group of the monsters began tapping their staffs on the ground, creating a terrible rhythm. The Witch knelt down and brought her face close to the Lion's. As before, her words came to the three of them perfectly clearly.

"You know Aslan," she said, "I'm a little disappointed in you." Voldemort kneeled next to her, sneering at Aslan.

"Did you honestly think that doing this would save the human traitors and murderers?" He asked silkily. The Witch smiled.

"You're giving me your life…and saving _no one_." She laughed to herself. "So much for love." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the witch, readying a disarming charm. No. The Witch deserved an _Avada Kedavra_ for this, for even thinking that she would kill Aslan, the Great Lion. Suddenly Her arm started to shake until she couldn't hold it steady.

"I c-can't do it!" He whimpered. "He won't let me! Aslan _please! Please_ let me save you!" But then her arm shook so badly that she dropped her wand in the grass. She couldn't even bend over to pick it up, her eyes were fixed on the Stone Table.

The Witch and Voldemort rose to their full height.

"In that knowledge," said the Witch.

"despair," said Voldemort with a vile grin. They raised their blades into the air, points down.

"And DIE!" They both cried in unison. They both fell, plunging their blades into Aslan's side, opening him up and spilling innocent blood for the sake of the guilty. Lucy made a choked noise of fear and horror. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as Aslan gazed directly at the three of them, the light in his gaze fading to the stone coldness of severed death.

The Witch looked up.

"The great cat-" she said, "is DEAD!" The crowd cheered and a look of intense and yet horrible relief came to her face. "General," she commanded, looking at the Minotaur. "Prepare your troops for battle." It nodded vigorously and let out a war cry.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The cry echoed across the forest and was suddenly joined by a scream of pain as Harry sat bolt upright, his hands clasped over his forehead, yelling in agony. Peter was instantly up with sword unsheathed and pointing wildly in every direction.

"What is it?" He cried. Harry's scar was on fire. Every nerve in his body felt raw and ripping as though he was being put under the Cruciatus curse. It was as though he had been taken back to the graveyard, only this time in his nightmare he had seen something different- a stone table with an archway behind it. Voldemort and Jadis had cried for joy as they had plunged their blades into Aslan's side.

"Something's wrong," Harry said as the pain subsided. He felt lightheaded, and he knew his face was white as paper. He stood as quickly as his body allowed him and threw his cloak over his shoulders.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione, Susan and Lucy slowly approached the Table, which was now vacant, the Witch and Voldemort having left to return to their camp. They had left Aslan's body behind, the cruel ropes still cutting into his flesh. Lucy suddenly ran forward, pulling a crimson and gold bottle from a pouch at her waist.

"It's too late…" said Susan, her eyes red. "He's gone." The three of them could think of nothing to say. Hermione's lip trembled and suddenly she found herself weeping, and she moved to Aslan's side, laying on the table next to him and wrapping her fist around what was left of Aslan's mane. The three of them stayed there for who knew how long, for only Aslan would know and he was gone from their hearts forever. All of their hopes were dashed into dust, slashed by the plunging blades of the twin knives. Susan raised her head, tears still freely falling.

"We have to tell the others," she said.

"We can't just leave him!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, there's no time," said Susan. Lucy looked down for a moment, then back at the woods. She raised her eyes to Susan and Hermione.

"The trees," she murmured. And she was right. The tree spirits were already moving, separating from their great trunks and floating away towards the Narnian camp, bearing the darkest news of the age.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Just when Harry fastened his cloak the tent flap was blown open and a Dryad, looking like a maiden of whirling leaves, swiftly entered.

"Be still, my lords," the lady said, raising a hand. Harry's eyes widened in fear at the tone of her voice. It sounded strained and full of fear. "I bring grave news from your sisters and your friend."

"It's Aslan," said Harry. His eyes filled with tears, and Peter looked at him in terror. Harry swallowed, his chest constricted with agony and ripping pain. "He's dead."


	8. Battle for Narnia

See

See? Told you I would update faster! Thanks for the reviews, and review more, please!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry sat with his legs crossed on the cliffs opposite the great, rising castle Cair Paravel, his eyes closed, quietly listening to the soft sounds of the ocean below and the cool wind rising from the distant waves. But something wasn't right about any of it. There was a peace, and yet also a fire, that was gone out of everything. Even the grass felt rough and cutting when it had once been soft.

And where there had been peace in his mind there was now stormy turmoil accompanied by the stabbing pain of sorrow. There was something missing inside of him, a piece of his heart that was gone.

"_Because you possess the gift of magic, Harry, you are one that can be used directly by the Deep Magic."_

"_What?" Harry asked. "I thought I had used _it._" Aslan shook his head._

"_The Deep magic is not so little that it can be used by whoever wishes it. Rather, it called out to you to help you, and you allowed it. Unlike the simpler, more common form of magic that wizards master in the Shadowlands, the Deep Magic will not act for anything against its own will. Be sure that what you desire to do is not of evil or selfish intent, else you find that the Deep Magic will leave you._ "…but did _you_ have to?" Harry thought in pain.

These thoughts suddenly awakened something inside his chest. Before he knew it, Harry realized that he could sense everything around him, though his eyes were closed. The Deep Magic had called to him, and he answered.

Harry was on his feet and suddenly moving. His eyes opened and he saw what had happened. A mist hung about him like a cloud, moving smoothly as water and yet glittering and shining as precious gold. Harry gracefully swept his arms in a circle and the cloud moved with him, striking forward where he requested like a whip.

Harry turned and whirled his arms, sweeping his legs like some grateful dance, and the magic moved with him. Harry found himself in the air, floating slightly above the ground, the magic supporting him, and he lifted even higher, almost to the level of the trees, an ethereal wind ruffling his hair. After a few moments, he floated back down to the ground, his mind blank except for the darkness of sorrow that lay within him.

The Deep Magic still called to him, but it's originator had been stolen away. Aslan had taught him how to answer its call, but Aslan was no more. Aslan told him that the Deep Magic governed everything and everyone and, although he had never said this, Harry had realized that the Deep Magic had come from Aslan himself, from the Lion's heart. Now Aslan was dead - gone forever - and so was the warmth Harry used to feel whenever he answered the Magic's cry.

Suddenly there was a light brush of comfort…or was it his imagination? Harry quietly let the magic fade away, the golden mist flowing away into the air like dust in the wind, reforming with everything living.

"Harry?" Edmund's voice called from behind. Harry turned. From what Harry could tell, Edmund felt the same as he, the same as everyone else in the Narnian camp: hopeless and alone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked. Silence met his question. Harry, Ron, Peter, Edmund, and Oreius the centaur were standing at a table under a red marquee, the map of Narnia spread on the table, drawn on brown parchment. "I mean, Aslan's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us," said Ron.

"I can't, Ron," said Peter.

"Aslan believed you could," said Edmund. "So do I." Peter looked at Edmund for a long moment, a new respect and brotherhood in his eyes.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," said Oreius. "What are your orders?" With a new determination in his eyes, Peter reached for the map and pulled it closer to him. Gathering closer to the table, the four of them began to plan.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The sunrise illuminated the greenness of the field before them, the rocky mountains at their back casting no shadow. All of the Narnian army was assembled, their numbers in the thousands, the cliffs behind them lined with hundreds of archers. Edmund looked at the sky and found Erafin the Gryphon returning from his reconnaissance run. Peter, Harry, Ron, Peter dressed in silver armor and mail with a red tabard, Aslan's sign emblazoned in gold on his chest, Harry and Ron wearing the same tabards and armor, but also wearing pure white capes that fell gracefully from their shoulders, sat on horses on the very front lines, Oreius standing next to them, and watched as Erafin descended and landed gracefully next to them.

"They come, your highness," he said. "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," said Oreius defiantly.

"No," said Peter.

"But I'll be they help," said he and Ron with the exact same intonation. None of them smiled. Harry's heart began to pound painfully as the Witch's army came into view over the horizon.

There was a moment of silence, in that infinitesimal second when time stops, and nothing moves, nothing breathes. It was broken when the Dark Army charged, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters, suddenly cloaked in black, choking clouds, lifted into the air and helped lead the charge, flying low over the ground and keeping pace with the Werewolves and Spectres. Peter drew his sword and pointed according to their plan, and instantly the Gryphons leapt into the air from the cliff, each bearing a heavy boulder.

The Dark Army continued to run without paying attention to what was happening above them. Then, when The Gryphons were directly above them, they loosed their burdens. The great stones smashed into the front troops, decimating the front line. Only Voldemort and the Death Eaters went unharmed, protected by shield charms. Suddenly Gryphons began to fall as the enemy's archers fired into the skies. After they dropped every boulder, the remaining Gryphons began to return.

"Are you with me?" said Peter quietly, looking to Orius and to Ron and Harry.

"Till the death," said Orius. There was nothing in the centaurs eyes but loyalty. Peter looked to Harry and Ron and they both nodded, letting him know they would stand by him to the death, just as Orius would. Harry looked ahead not to the White Witch, but to the Dark cloud that was Voldemort. This was what he was there for- to end Voldemort's reign here and now before the Dark Lord took more lives.

"For Narnia!" Peter cried, brandishing his sword. Joining his cry and drawing their wands, Harry and Ron both shouted what they knew Peter would cry next.

"_AND FOR ASLAN!_" Peter's unicorn reared up with a neigh, and the entire Narnian army burst from its floodgates. Harry's horse automatically ran forward at the same time as Peter, and soon they were galloping side by side. All eyes were focused on the enemy ahead, the army forming a diamond to spearhead the Witch's front lines. Again there was that terrible silence as the two forces rapidly decreased the distance between themselves, and suddenly they collided.

The Centaur's lances splintered as they struck their marks, sending enemies flying backwards, swords clanged, and shields were shattered. Harry instantly began casting spells in every direction, stunning and attacking every vile thing that came into view. The noise was deafening, and his heart pounded with adrenaline, all thought out of his mind.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" came a gleeful voice, and Harry turned in horror, realizing that he had forgotten completely about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The Narnians were falling right and left, helpless against the Dark Wizards' killing curses.

"Harry!" cried Ron. "_Orinea Exume!_" Harry jolted as a werewolf was blasted away, inches from leaping up and tearing him to bits. Harry quickly leaned down to his horse's ears.

"Can you handle yourself without me?" he asked. The horse reared up and stomped on a bat-creature's head, crushing it. "Well enough, Sir," it replied.

"Good." Harry reached out and called the deep magic. Suddenly he swiftly stood on top of his saddle and leapt into the air, allowing the golden magic that now surrounded him to carry him towards the dark forms of Voldemort's squadron. Harry swung his arms in a circle as he flew and made an upward slicing motion with his hand, his mouth speaking words that he did not know, yet he understood.

"_Turma dîn Hina_!" Shield his children! He asked. The Deep Magic flew forward and sliced above the ground in a great arc, forming a barrier of golden light and separating Voldemort from the Narnians. Voldemort looked puzzled and fired a curse at the golden wall, and the magic repelled it, disapating it across its surface like water on stone.

Harry landed and let the magic disappear. Voldemort stared.

"Harry Potter!" he cried. "Aslan taught you well in mastering the art of flight!" Harry shook his head, his eyes burning with anger.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, _Tom_," said Harry. With a flip of his wrist he pointed his wand at Voldemort's heart.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry's red beam connected with Voldemort's green and suddenly he found both hands on his wand, Voldemort doing the same, and the golden cage of _Priori Incantatem_ that Harry now recognized as something from the Deep Magic itself formed around him.

"This looks familiar!" cried Harry defiantly. The Death Eaters seemed to think along the same lines, for Lucius Malfoy suddenly turned his wand back to the Narnians. Realizing what was going to happen before it did. Harry spoke another unknown incantation of request.

"_Vâre tien!_" The Deep Magic swung up from the earth again and made another barrier. Harry and Voldemort's beams crackled, and Voldemort was trying to break the connection, for fear of what happened in the graveyard in Harry's fourth year. Suddenly Harry heard Peter's voice call out across the battlefield.

"Fall back! To the Rocks!" Harry smiled and yanked back on his wand, severing the connection and causing an explosion that knocked Voldemort and his Death Eaters flying. Allowing the Deep Magic to come to his aid, Harry lifted it off and let it take him away. After a few moments he found himself next to his horse's body, gored in the side be a spear. Harry looked around in fear and horror and realized that, though he had been winning in his side of the battle, the Narnians had lost hundreds. Centaurs, Leopards, Minotaurs, Fauns, and Dwarves ran past him in a flurry, and Harry knew the enemy would be close behind them. Harry turned and ran alongside the Narnians to the rocks.

Just as Harry got inside the courtyard of boulders and eroded cliffs he saw with shock Peter's unicorn go down with an arrow to the side. Harry looked up and found the black dwarves up on the cliffs, firing madly. Suddenly the Narnian archers arrived from the cliffs and began shooting at the dwarves from the other side, bringing them down one by one. Harry sprinted to Peter's side and offered him a hand. Peter took it, then his face froze in fear.

"Duck!" he cried. Peter swung his sword over Harry's head and Peter's sword cut into a monster's neck.

"Watch it!" said Harry. He pointed his wand over Peter's shoulder. "_Stupefy!_" A werewolf squealed and was blasted backward. They got at each other's backs, protecting each other from all sides. Something warned Harry and he looked up just in time to duck as a Gryphon flew directly at him. But this one was made of stone. It slammed into the ground and shattered into hundreds of shards. Harry realized that the Witch had come over the hill in her chariot.

"Edmund!" Peter cried behind Harry. "There's too many! Get the girls, and get home!" Peter deflected an attack with his shield and hacked at another monster's breast. Suddenly a dark cloud erupted over the horizon, and Harry saw Voldemort and the Death Eaters returning over the cliffside. Dark spells began to fly, striking the Narnian's down from above. Harry saw Edmund suddenly run towards the Witch, who was taking down soldier after solder, transforming them into dead, cold stone.

Edmund reached her despite Peter's cries to stop, and attacked with his blade. There was only a few seconds of battle and suddenly Edmund flashed to the side and brought his blade down on her staff.

The crystal on the staff erupted in a blaze of blue light, flashing and blinding everyone present, and then the Witch thrusted at Edmund with what remained, stabbing him in the stomach.

"EDMUND!" Peter cried in horror. Edmund fell back, and the Witch threw away the remains of the staff. Peter suddenly broke away from the position he and Harry had been holding, racing for her in a deadly rage.

"Peter!" Harry cried, but then Voldemort and the Death Eaters landed before him, bathing the ground in black, acrid cloud. The Death Eaters instantly began running in every direction, casting curses against the Narnians, and Voldemort flicked his wand so fast Harry couldn't see it.

There was an eruption of energy and Harry stood in shock, holding half of his wand, the other half pinwheeling away through the air, smoking and on fire. Voldemort cast another spell and Harry was sent flying. There was a loud bang like metal on concrete, and Harry's world spun in a dizzying cyclone of despair.


	9. Shadows Vanquished

Next Chapter! Also, check out my avatar. I photoshopped in Harry, Ron and Hermione standing next to Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy in Narnian armor. It cuts off Ron and Hermione, though, so that made me sad. Still, Harry's there with Peter! 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The air was biting and rough, cold and cruel. It ruffled through Hermione's hair and made her shiver. Her eyes opened and the same grief descended upon her again. She lifted her head from Aslan's shoulder, blinking away a tear. Susan and Lucy also sat up.

"We should go," Susan murmured.

"I'm so cold," said Lucy in misery. Hermione said nothing. There was nothing to be said. The three of them got down and began walking away, Susan's arm around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked back at Aslan's body laying on the table one last time, then turned away. As Hermione's foot hit the first stair, there was thunder. A fiery rumble that shook the air and stone, followed by a loud crack.

"Susan! Hermione!" said Lucy, looking back. The two of them turned and looked, and instantly their eyes widened in wonder.

The stone table lay in two pieces, laying haphazardly at two different angles, split cleanly down the middle, and Aslan's body was gone. They rushed forward.

"What is this?" Susan asked frantically, staring at it. "More magic?" Hermione stared. The air seemed to crackle with a strange powerful energy, an excitement and wonder in the air that she couldn't quite place or describe. Suddenly there was a sunrise between the two pillars, and everything around her changed. A warm yet gentle wind blew in from the sea, and everything seemed to look up in hope as the figure of a once-dead savior eclipsed the sun, his mane glowing with its light.

"Aslan!" All three of them cried in a fit of unbelievable joy, and ran around the stone table to get to his hide. They all three slammed into him in an embrace of gladness, all of them laughing, Aslan loudest of all.

"What happened?" Susan asked. "H-how?"

"The Witch claimed she knew the Deep Magic," said Aslan, beginning to walk, the three girls next to him. "but there is a magic deeper still which she did not know, and yet it was right in front of her, written in the stone, that if one who has committed no treachery is slain in a traitor's stead, the stone table will crack…and death itself will turn backwards."

"Almost like Harry," said Hermione in an awed voice. Aslan smiled.

"Very much like, yes," he said.

"But the boys have all gone to war without you," said Susan.

"We have to help them," said Lucy valiantly, pulling out her knife. Aslan chuckled, pleased with her bravery.

"We will, dear one," he said warmly. "But we can do more than just us. Climb on my back, you three, and you may want to cover your ears!" Aslan opened his mouth in a snarl and let out his first roar of his resurrection, and it echoed round the whole world, from Archenland to Ettinsmoor, from Lantern Waste to the Castle of the Four Thrones, a cry of triumph, of joy- of victory.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry blinked several times and lifted his head off the rock he had slammed his head into. He felt the back of his head and felt a bump already forming, and there was a bit of blood on his fingers when he looked at them. Voldemort stood directly over him, his wand pointed at Harry's heart, and the death eaters stood all around him, staring at him hungrily. Harry looked up into the Dark Lord's cold, cruel face with disgust and dropped what remained of his wand.

"Farewell, Harry Potter," said Voldemort in his quietest voice. "You have been a most lucky and most pathetic adversary." Harry gave Voldemort the most hateful and defiant look he could muster, and Voldemort raised his wand.

"No!" came a voice. Harry looked to his left to find Ron rushing toward them, his wand pointed at Voldemort. "_Stupefy!_" Voldemort easily knocked Ron's spell away, and, with another flick of his wand, slammed him up against the same rock which Harry now lay against, and he was unable to move.

"There's no point in missing a little pleasure, is there?" He whispered with an evil smile. "_Beg_ for death, Potter! _Crucio!_" Harry flinched as Voldemort's wand descended and the spell hit him. Then he quietly realized that nothing was happening- no stabbing pains, no uncontrollable screams of agony.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Voldemort. Voldemort looked thunderstruck, pointlessly directing his wand at Harry and nothing happening. Harry smiled.

"_Tolith Mordo at!_" he cried, punching upward with both fists. The golden light flew up from the ground in a column and blasted Voldemort into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort screamed as he was blasted backwards, flying just as far as he had flung Harry. The Death Eaters yelled in surprise as well and ran back to stand behind him. Harry jumped to his feet and the Deep Magic flowed into flaming orbs at his fists.

Peter and the Witch continued their furious fight, the Witch deflecting everything that Peter threw at her. Suddenly Harry saw her slap his sword away and made a clean thrust to his chest-

And the sword was deflected by a force unseen by all except Harry. To others, the sword simply was forced to the side; but to Harry, the golden light of the deep magic came from Peter himself, a protection from his own body. Harry's eyes widened. That looked like something exactly like what happened to him when Quirrell grabbed his wrist- he couldn't be touched by evil. Why did Peter have that power? Ron suddenly rose to his feet as well, freed by Voldemort's spell in the same way Peter was protected, the Deep Magic emanated from his heart.

Suddenly Harry remembered Voldemort. He raised a threatening hand.

"Leave now and take your Death Eaters with you," he said. Voldemort's eyes were full of fear and confusion, but suddenly hatred replaced it and he flicked his wand.

A wall of fire erupted and went straight for Harry. Harry didn't even have to request anything. Ron was shoved out of the way, and the fire redirected and spun around him like a cyclone, then dissipated. Harry whirled in a circle and flicked out his empty hand, and the Deep Magic sent lightning from his fingers. Voldemort only just blocked it in time. Harry didn't give him any time for leverage, whirling and attacking again, this time with a beam of pure light. It struck Voldemort in the chest and he was blasted off his feet, flipping three times before slamming into the cliff behind him and falling into a heap on the ground. He shakily rose to his feet.

"-how…?" he stammered.

"With a power you'll never understand, or ever have," said Harry.

"Voldemort!" came the Witch's voice, who was having even more trouble with Peter- she had landed two more death strikes and still she hadn't killed him. "Kill this filth!"

"Do it!" cried Voldemort to the Death Eaters, not willing to allow Harry another hit. "And Lucius, take out this Weasley filth. Avery lifted into the air on a black cloud and zoomed straight at them. In response Harry raised his arms straight into the air, calling to heaven, and spoke another incantation.

"_Turma en Vanimo!_" A thundering wall erupted from the earth, rising hundreds of feet in the air, Protecting Peter from the Witch and Ron from the Death Eaters. Lighting blasted from the barrier and slammed into Avery, and he fell tumbling to the ground, instantly dead. Harry turned for a single moment, distracted by the loud noise caused by the lightning, and suddenly Voldemort struck. Harry screamed as he was rent open from stomach to collarbone, hit with a single stroke from a dark spell. He fell onto his back, coughing and crying, blood spilling over his slashed Narnian tabard. It was over. The Deep Magic had left him. It wasn't strong enough to help him now.

_No, Harry,_ came a gentle voice. Blackness swirled through Harry's vision, and suddenly he felt power rising within him. Something had happened- something too wonderful to believe.

"Aslan?" Harry asked. And there was a roar from above that shook the earth, quaking with a call of vengeance. Harry looked to it and found Aslan standing atop the cliff, staring down to the Witch, who stared up at him in fear. As the roar concluded, another full-scale army appeared on either side of Aslan, streaming over the cliff in more numbers than can be counted. Suddenly Harry felt no pain, and looked down at his chest to find it not slashed and bleeding, as though it had never happened. Harry stood again, and Voldemort was staring at Aslan and Harry in fear.

"_How is this possible?!_" he screeched.

"By the magic you hate, Voldemort!" Harry answered. "The magic of love, of sacrifice, of goodness and light which will always triumph over evil and darkness!" And Harry lashed out once more with both hands, and purging fire was unleashed from his palms. Voldemort screamed and launched into the air, the Death Eaters following him with yells of fear, heading into the west, back to the Wardrobe. The Witch, seeing Voldemort's flight and terrified at the arrival of the one she had killed herself, she lashed out at Peter again, knocking him over onto his back and placing her blade on his neck, ready to slit it. There was another roar, and she looked up to find Aslan leaping through the air towards her.

He tackled her and the two of them rolled over and over, Aslan ending up on top. He growled hatefully and she looked up at him in a kind of blank stare, and suddenly his maw opened and devoured her. In another instant the Narnian army sprinted through, annihilating the enemy, for none could be even touched by an evil blade or arrow. Aslan rose up from the Witch's corpse, Harry walked over beside peter. Aslan moved over to the two of them, a fire still in his eyes.

"It is finished," he said.

"Edmund!" came two voices. Susan and Lucy appeared over the cliff and began running.

"Oh no," said Peter- he had almost forgotten, so lost was he in his rage. They all ran to where Edmund lay. A black dwarf was clumsily rising and preparing his bow to shoot Edmund, and Susan swiftly drew her own arrow and let it loose. The Dwarf fell with a cry as the arrow pierced his chest and he fell over.

Lucy immediately ran to Edmund's side and opened a red bottle at her waistband, opening Edmund's mouth and letting a single drop fall in. Edmund was still. All of them had tears in their eyes. Had the magic failed? Had they not gotten to him in time?

Edmund coughed, and then began moving. Susan helped him up. They all laughed joyfully.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter said, now crying happy tears. They all hugged Edmund, and then Aslan came up behind them. Edmund's eyes widened in shock.

"…Aslan?" Edmund whispered. The lion smiled.

"Well done, my son," he said gratefully. Aslan then turned and breathed on a statue of a satyr, and, with a sudden ruffling of the satyr's fur, color returned to its face and air returned to its lungs. Seeing what Aslan meant, Lucy immediately took her bottle of healing cordial and began running to every injured Narnian and dropped one drop in each one's mouth. Cheers were going up among the victors, and Harry found tears in his eyes again. They had made it. They had won. Harry found the pieces of his wand, and reverently placed them back together, voicing one last request:

"_Eless nin macil_." There was a flash of gentle light, and his wand was whole again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cair Paravel was as grand inside as outside. Pillars of marble lined the Great Hall, and there was an ornate glass roof. There were open-air balconies on either side, and the cool ocean breeze freely blew through the chamber. Everyone was dressed in the finest Narnian clothes, but, unlike the fancy clothes of our world, nice clothes in Narnia are also the most comfortable ones. At the furthest end was the dais, and there stood the legendary Four Thrones. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood to one side of the thrones, each dressed in flowing robes of red, gold, and white. Centaurs lined the pathway to the dais, pikes raised in a salute.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and in strode Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, Aslan at the center. They slowly walked up the aisle created by the centaurs, making their way to the dais. Harry smiled at the four of them as they walked up the steps to the Dais, and they smiled back before they turned around. Aslan turned and faced the crowd, a look of somberness on his majestic face.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." The beavers stepped forward, bearing a silver circlet that looked as though it were made of vines, and, as Lucy kneeled, they placed it on her head. She rose, a look of wonder on her face. "To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." A silver crown was placed upon his head as well. "To the Radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Fair. Susan rose, a golden circlet on her own head, and she looked to Hermione and smiled. "And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter- the Magnificent!" Peter rose to his full height, bearing the golden crown of High King.

"LONG LIVE KING PETER!" The assembly shouted. "LONG LIVE QUEEN SUSAN! LONG LIVE KING EDMUND! LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!" Everyone erupted into cheers and clapping. Aslan turned and smiled at them warmly.

"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen," he said. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The sounds of dancing and laughing and revelry sounded behind them as they who would be known as the Seven Saviors stood on the balcony that faced the south, looking at the sunset that glittered upon the gentle surf.

"It's still hard to believe all that's happened," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Edmund. "Who would've thought that we, four kids from Finchley and three from…wherever you're from would end up being the Four Kings and the three Mages?" All of them laughed, enjoying each other's company and a little bit of nostalgia as they reminisced, though silently, about all that they had gone through from the moment they stepped through that enchanted wardrobe so long ago.

"What are you going to do now?" Peter asked Harry.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "When we left Hogwarts, we were under an attack from Voldemort. Who knows what's happened now? We've been here what, a month?"

"Wait…you don't know?" said Lucy, leaning over the rail in order to see them properly.

"Know what?" Hermione asked.

"Time here is different," said Lucy. "I went here and came back twice before we came here for the long run," said Lucy. "Whenever I came back to England, only a second had gone by." Harry laughed in wonderment.

"So, that means that when we go back, Voldemort won't have walked three feet," he said with a grin.

"Yes," came a familiar voice. "And the time for you to return is ripe." All seven of them turned.

"It is?" Edmund asked. Aslan nodded.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"It is not over for them- not yet," said the lion quietly. "They still have business to attend to." They all looked at each other.

"Will we ever see them again?" Peter asked. Aslan smiled.

"You will all return together when the time comes and you are needed," said Aslan. Edmund looked at Ron.

"Yes, but we come from nineteen-forty, and you come from the future," he said with a small laugh. Susan gave a sad smile, and they all hugged each other, knowing from the tone in Aslan's voice that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be leaving soon.

"Thank you – for all you've done for Narnia, and for us," said Peter, embracing Harry.

"We'll never forget you," said Harry quietly. There was a moment of silence when they all looked at each other, not wanting this moment to end, then Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to Aslan.

"We're ready," said Harry. Aslan nodded. Then, some inhibition in Harry broke away and he rushed forward, hugging Aslan 'round the neck as tight as he could.

"Thank you for coming back," said Harry, breaking away after a few seconds. Aslan smiled warmly at him one last time.

"I will never leave you," he murmured, then he breathed on the three of them, ruffling their hair with his sweet breath." Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy faded away, as did Cair Paravel and the rest of the creatures celebrating, Aslan fading away last of all into a sea of whiteness.

_I will never leave you._

The whiteness faded into sunlight, and soon trees appeared, the sunlight filtering through the trees. Before the three of them stood the lamppost, the first thing they had seen when they began their adventure in Narnia. The three of them looked at it for a long while, thinking about what had happened, and how the three of them had all changed- but it was a change for the better.

Without a word, the three of them turned and began walking through the trees, taking the same path back. Soon, in a break between the branches, they could see the glow of the room beyond, back in England. Not slowing, the three of them stepped through the coats and back into the room where the Wardrobe stood, where the windows were streaked with rain. As soon as Harry set foot on the wooden floor and was out of the Wardrobe, the sounds of war immediately began again.

"Come on!" said Harry. Immediately the three ran to the door and Harry threw it open, spilling them into the hallway. Immediately Harry saw Voldemort and the Death Eaters turning the corner on the left corridor. Harry sprinted after them, Ron and Hermione following. They turned and chased Voldemort into the Great Hall, and immediately more spells began to fly. Voldemort raised his wand and a great silence suddenly occurred.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He announced, unaware that Harry was standing twenty feet behind him . "I mercifully killed him and disposed of his body! Now, as your savior is no more, any who now surrender will be treated with lenience! Fight, and you shall meet death worse than Potter's!"

"Really? What was that like?" Harry yelled with a grin. Voldemort jumped and turned around swiftly. Instantly murmuring erupted from all of the teachers. Suddenly Dumbledore burst out from the same corridor as Harry, moving to stand next to him, his wand raised.

"Get back, Harry," he said forcefully.

"Not necessary, Professor," said Harry. Harry closed his eyes, not sure how it would work, but he felt its call all the same.

"_Beith hon!_" Harry asked. The Deep Magic answered. White fire leapt from his eyes and his chest and shot at Voldemort and the Death Eaters in a wave. The Death Eaters jumped out of the way, but Voldemort didn't react in time. The fire slammed into him and he flipped backwards, flying out the doors and onto the lawn, landing in a heap. Everyone stared at Voldemort's body, then at Harry. Dumbledore lowered his wand with a shaking hand.

"Harry," said Dumbledore in shock. "…where did you learn magic like that?"

"It's a long story," said Harry. But something was wrong. Black fog rose from Voldemort's body, and he was slowly drawn up like a string puppet and set back on his feet. His eyes, which had been devoid of life, suddenly snapped forward and he smiled.

"It's a wonderful secret, Harry, but I cannot be killed." He laughed, high, cold, and cruel. Harry's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten-Aslan had told him that Voldemort was immortal, but he didn't think even the Deep Magic would fail him. The Death Eaters rejoined him outside, and they lined up, their wands pointed at the castle. Harry found himself walking outside, everyone else following him. Harry walked out and turned to the right, facing Voldemort, their gazes parallel to the entrance to the castle. There was a moment of silence, and Voldemort flicked his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Time slowed to almost nothing, the green jet of light coming directly at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and found himself completely relaxed, a familiar phrase coming to his lips.

"Wrong Will be Right, When Aslan Comes in Sight." Harry heard Ron and Hermione's voices join his. "At the Sound of His Roar, Sorrows Will be No More. When He Bares His Teeth, Winter Meets its Death." Another voice, greater than all the rest, joined them. "And When He Shakes His Mane, We Shall Have Spring Again." Harry opened his eyes, and Voldemort's spell resumed.

It never reached its target. The green energy was spearheaded by a lion's forehead, and the spell suddenly dissipated. Voldemort's wand arm was shaking.

"No," he whispered. "Why won't you leave me?" Aslan slowly began walking forward.

"I shall always be here," he said in a powerful voice. "Even death could not hold me down." Voldemort began backing away.

"N-no." Suddenly Aslan roared, in a voice mightier than anything ever heard on earth. Voldemort's arms were thrown apart and he screamed. Five shadows suddenly flew overhead from all directions and were thrown violently into the ground.

"Now, Harry," said Aslan, looking back. Harry raised his wand, and the tip flashed.

"_Raus Galad!_" Lightning flew from the tip of Harry's wand and erupted in a wave of fire, and screams of pain erupted, the longest and highest Voldemort. Brilliant light shone, blinding all there, and when the light faded, nothing remained.

Cheering erupted, cheers of happiness that hadn't been matched in fourteen years. Everyone hugged each other, then remembered who had appeared. He stood before them, more majestic than anything anyone had ever seen. One by one, all kneeled before him. He walked forward.

"Well done, Harry," he said. "I thank you."

"When will I see you again?" Harry asked. Aslan smiled.

"Soon." Aslan touched his nose to Harry's forehead in a loving kiss, then disappeared.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next weeks were the happiest of Harry's life. He went through his O. faster than anyone else, flooring Hermione, and Sirius was cleared of all charges and accusations, clarified by Dumbledore, now that Fudge was dead and people listened to him. The headlines of the Daily Prophet the next day read,_ HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DEFEATED. WORLD LOOKS TO POTTER, HERO. _When the year ended, any who had been involved with the Order of the Phoenix came to Grimmauld Place and held a party that lasted all day and all night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, though many questions were asked them, did not tell anyone about Narnia, however. All of their thoughts rested on when they would be going back.

The next morning Harry went out with Ron and Hermione and walked to the nearest telephone booth. Looking carefully through the phone book, Harry found a very important name and dialed the number specified. Harry smiled to himself as the phone rang.

"Peter Pevensie?" He asked when a voice answered. He grinned even more. "This is Harry Potter."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
